Dieci modi di amare
by Zarite
Summary: Hay muchas formas de enamorarse. ¿Cuales son las formas de enamorarse de I-Pin hacia Lambo? Pareja Lambo I-Pin. En espera de otro one-shot de punto de vista de Lambo hacia I-Pin. Después de todo lo único que siente I-Pin es amor hacia el mafioso pequeño.


Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Dieci modi di amare.**

**---**

Diez formas de enamorarse.

.

.

.

**Primer día**;_ Molesto Lambo_.

Lambo era un niño molesto, inquieto y sobre todo irritaba a los demás. Como Gokudera Hayato.

Que odiaba al pequeñajo con toda su alma, ¿Razón?

Porque no dejaba en paz a su Décimo. Lambo irritaba a todos, hasta al más pasivo y tranquilo. Sus gritos, sus llantos porque fue o sería golpeado por Gokudera o Reborn, su mohín cuando pedía algo, sus ojos verdes...

Al veces todo de Lambo molestaban a los chicos... Lo cual a algunos les hacia sentir mal. No querían odiar al pequeño pero era insoportable. Sin embargo había cambiado algo durante esos nueve años...aunque no era la gran cosa.

I-Pin que tenía que aguantarlo -porque tenía casi la misma edad de él e intentaba comprenderlo- se desesperaba. Nunca había conocido a un chico tan insoportable como Lambo.

Al veces le hubiera gustado perder todo su timidez para zarandearlo y golpearlo hasta que dejará de ser tan molesto, pero eso nunca sucedía.

I-Pin comía tranquilamente un bollo de carne cuando este desapareció de sus frágiles manos. Levantó la vista y vio a un Lambo adolecente comiendo su bollo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

—_¡Oh~! _¡Está riquísimo I-Pin! —grito tragándose sin nada de educación su bollo de la adolecente. I-Pin abrió la boca y la cerro.

¡Eso era el colmo!

—¡Lambo! —chilló. Y todo volvió a empezar. Un Lambo huyendo sonriendo a la mujercita que lo seguía para hacerle pagar.

—Y vuelve a empezar...—jadeo Tsuna mientras veía como sus pequeños amigos corrian, más bien como Lambo _huía_.

—¡Lambo merece un escarmiento Décimo, déjeme que le enseñe a comportase! —grito Gokudera mirando de igual forma a los dos jóvenes desde la ventana.

Tsuna suspiro y negó.

I-Pin que jadeaba mascullo mentalmente un; `¡Molesto Lambo!´

* * *

**Segundo día**; _Misión, la vida en juego_.

Tsuna sabía que lo que tenía que pedir era serio y peligroso y más para el par de jóvenes que tenía delante de él. Lambo sonreía e I-Pin miraba al Décimo.

Él suspiro y hablo con seriedad.

—Quiero que sigáis a un pequeño grupo de investigación de Byakuran. —murmuro frunciendo el entrecejo aún más. Lambo asintió mientras pasaba sus manos por los pequeños hombros de su fiel amiga de toda su infancia, I-Pin se sonrojó.

—¡Lo haremos! ¿Verdad I-Pin? —grito con entusiasmo el joven Bovino.

La mano del Décimo apretó su lápiz y preguntó.

—¿Sabéis porque os envió a los dos?

Los ojos verdes y negros de los adolecentes miraron al Jefe de la familia Vongola.

—Porque Tsuna creé en nosotros —susurro Lambo. Tsuna sonrió e I-Pin también.

—Si.

* * *

**Tercer día**; _Lambo herido._

Muy pocas veces Lambo era herido, y si las era se recuperaba fácilmente. I-Pin sabía eso, pero no por ello dejó de llorar en el regazo del paralizado Lambo en la cama, lloro y prometió darle todo sus bollos de carne, prometió hasta practicar con él, más Lambo ese día no despertó.

Todos estaban en silencio, Tsuna fruncía el ceño y apretaba sus labios, sus ojos chispeaban culpabilidad. _`¡Es un niño como pueden hacerle esto!´ _se gritó.

Lambo solo tenía quince años pero para él seguía siendo un niño, un niño del cual tenían que proteger.

Gokudera que se hubiera reído por la estupidez de esa "vaca" tonta no lo hizo. En el fondo sentía lo mismo que su jefe.

Lo único que escucharon en la habitación del hospital fue los jadeos de I-Pin y el sonido de sus lágrimas cayendo en las pálidas mejillas del _ragazzo_.

* * *

**Cuarto día**: _Cuando las lágrimas están secas_.

Cuando le dijeron a I-Pin que lo mejor sería que se fuera a la base Vongola para no correr peligro pensó que era una cruel broma, pero no fue así.

Ese día en las que sus lágrimas no quedaban solo pudo negar y apretar la mano del muchacho que no despertaba. Sus negros ojos no se despegaron del Bovino.

—Lo siento Tsuna-san, pero no puedo cumplir. —susurro. El Décimo asintió y le acaricio la cabeza con cariño, era más alto que ellos y su cabello un poco más largo, desordenado como siempre.

—No importa I-Pin. Puedes quedarte, pero cuando creas que ya no puedes más me lo dices, ¿Vale? —preguntó en un susurro. Ella asintió.

Cuando Tsuna salió y se apoyo en la puerta pudo escuchar como los gemidos de angustia de I-Pin llenaban la habitación.

—Ya no le quedán lágrimas...—susurro con tristeza.

* * *

**Quinto día;** _Soledad._

I-Pin se sentía sola, aunque estuviera rodeada de Gokudera, Yamamoto -el gentil Yamamoto como ella se decía- o incluso Ryohei. No podía quitar ese sentimiento de soledad en su corazón.

Cuando Haru le abrazaba sollozando en su cuello ella se sentía más sola que nunca, cuando Kyoko le acariciaba la mano sentía un vació en esa parte del cuerpo.

Y cuando Tsuna le resolvía un poco su cabellera para pasar el día largo y sufrido de ella, sentía más soledad.

I-Pin sentía soledad _sin _Lambo.

* * *

**Sexto día**; _Gritos_.

Jamás había escuchado a Tsuna gritar, nunca en su vida. Se sorprendió cuando el le grito.

—¡Deja de actuar de esa forma I-Pin, no estás sola! —gritó. Ella apretó los labios y hundió su rostro entre las manos quietas de Lambo.

El grito que le sorprendió fue _ese_, el de Tsuna. Ese día no supo que paso, solo que Tsuna le abrazaba en su gran pecho y le envolvía su cuerpo pequeño y le decía que se desahogara.

Ese día I-Pin grito contra Byakuran, grito contra Lambo por dejarse vencer.

* * *

**Septimo día;** _Sonrisa_.

El día en que I-Pin pensó que era el más feliz de su vida fue cuando Lambo se despertó y mascullo un: —I-Pin...quiero tu bollo de carne.

Todos se habían ido de la habitación a ocuparse de algunos asuntos así que ninguno de ellos pudo escuchar a Lambo hablar y despertarse.

El sol brillaba de forma pura en la habitación, el rostro del mafioso pequeño se coloreaba ligeramente, sus ojos brillaban con angustia.

—I-Pin tengo hambre...—se quejó Lambo soñoliento. Ella sonrió y lloro de felicidad abrazándolo. Él se sorprendió y tontamente le palmeo la espalda.

* * *

**Octavo día**; _Amor_.

Cuando I-Pin supo que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo fue el peor día de su vida, Lambo tenía una cita con una chica -demasíado mayor según ella-.

En el momento que lo supo había gritado y todos se habían asustado corriendo a su habitación, abriendo la cajas y sacando sus armas. Ella se había sonrojado y mascullado un `_Perdón_´.

Fue le peor día que pudo imaginar.

* * *

**Noveno día;** _Lambo idiota_.

Cuando I-Pin supo que su corazón pertenecía a Lambo lo había estado evitando, pasando incluso días sin verlo, preocupando a los demás. Sin embargo ese día se encontraron y se miraron. Él fruncía su ceño, ella pestañeaba avergonzada.

—¿Y...? —preguntó Lambo. I-Pin saltó avergonzada dando la vuelta.

—Tsuna-san me dijo que quería hablar conmigo...¡Lo siento Lambo! —chilló. La mano del bovino envolvió su brazo y la apoyo en su pecho.

—¿Hice algo malo I-Pin? —preguntó con tristeza. La chica se abofeteo mentalmente y negó.

Por más que le dijera que lo amaba o le diera señales de esos sentimientos, estaba segura que Lambo no los _cogeria_. En el fondo Lambo era idiota y no sabría identificar esos sentimientos profesados por ella.

—Bien, ¡Vamos a comer! —grito alegre.

Lambo era un idiota.

* * *

**Décimo día;** _Por mi cumpleaños_.

Se sintió tonta al llevar ese escotado vestido, con unos peligros tacones. Su boca era de un carmín intenso, sus pestañas más largas y sus mejillas coloreadas de un sonrojo _infantil_.

Era su cumpleaños, cumplía veinte años. Se movio con dificultad con el vestido que se ajustaba a cada curva de su cuerpo, sus senos estaban firmemente apretados.

Todos estaban ahí, Haru acariciando la mano de Tsuna, Kyoko hablando con su hermano, Ryohei. Gokudera discutiendo con Yamamoto por haber osado besarle en público. Reborn jugando con Leon. Mamá. -la madre de Tsuna.

Se sintió alegre, sonrió con más ganas. Cuando la vieron escucho un _`¡Feliz cumpleaños I-Pin!´_

Ella se sonrojo y agradeció. Dio apenas dos pasos cuando sintió un brazo envolver sus hombros.

—Vaya vaya...Feliz cumpleaños I-Pin.—murmuro una voz gruesa. Ella tragó y asintió.

—Gracias Lambo.

—Tan rápido pasa el tiempo...¡Desearía ser un niño de nuevo! —drámatizo sonriendo.

Se escucho la música, Lambo le cogió una mano y le llevo a la gran pista, escucho risillas de Haru y Kyoko, él se encogió de hombros y envolvió su cintura.

I-Pin levantó la cabeza para poder verlo, se miraron e I-Pin sintió como algo se deslizaba en su dedo.

Se sorprendió al ver un anillo con diamantes pequeños, brillaba intensamente.

—Tú regalo. —murmuro movindo los pies circularmente, dando vueltas con ella.

—Gracias Lambo. —susurro.

—Aún no me has respondido, ¿Si o no?

I-Pin rio suavemente y agacho la cabeza pensando seriamente.

—Al veces puedes ser molesto, irritante, un gritón, y que siempre nos deja al descubierto en misiones...

Empezó a emnumerar las cosas malas de Lambo, él se sonrojaba a cada clasificación y se agachaba como un niño pequeño.

—... pero acepto. —murmuro uniendo sus labios.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Alguién más piensa que estos dos _tienen _que quedar juntos? Bueh, acabo de acabarlo, xD. Espero que os guste, es algo rarillo pero pasable creo, cada día es como un nuevo sentimiento. ¿Sabéis no?

El final me quedó un poco...¿Cutre? ¿Mono? ¿Horrible? Vosotros decidís, yo no. xDD

PD: Título del One-shot: **Dieci modi di amare**. Traducción;_ Diez formas de enamorarse. _

Goodbye amore mio!

_Ciaossu~! _


End file.
